This invention relates to a meter for motorcycles or the like. The meter incorporates many functions, including computation and display of speed, distance, direction, altitude, temperature and other engine data. The meter also incorporates a global positioning system (“GPS”), and features 3D mapping that is readily viewed, customized and shared. The meter features a robust, off-road design that is crash resistant. Aspects of the invention include:                (a) a flexible power supply that, among other things, accepts both AC and DC power sources to simultaneously energize a vehicle computer and charge a redundant battery;        (b) an externally accessible waterproof, fault tolerant Micro SD card reader for use with a GPS device;        (c) a GPS data logger that uses engine data sensors to manage the recording of GPS track data; and        (d) a mounting assembly that positions the meter for convenient viewing by the user, but in a location where the meter is most likely to remain mounted even in the event of a motorcycle crash.        
While a portion of the following description relates to a meter for an off-road motorcycle, the term “vehicle” will often be used since it is contemplated that the meter and the advantages provided can be used with other motorized vehicles, including conventional street-type motorcycles, four-wheel drive vehicles, and ATVs. Similarly, the term “computer” will be interchangeably used here with the term “meter.”